Descobertas sobre si Próprio
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray, UA. Kai pensava ser um jovem normal, mas quando Ray se declara a ele, surgem muitas dúvidas na sua cabeça. Qual a sua orientação sexual? Estará interessado em Ray? Estas são as dúvidas de Kai, que se tenta descobrir a si próprio. Oneshot.


**Título: **Descobertas sobre si Próprio

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai Hiwatari e Ray Kon

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray, UA. Kai pensava ser um jovem normal, mas quando Ray se declara a ele, surgem muitas dúvidas na sua cabeça. Qual a sua orientação sexual? Estará interessado em Ray? Estas são as dúvidas de Kai, que se tenta descobrir a si próprio. Oneshot.

**Descobertas sobre si Próprio**

Aquele dia em particular podia ser como qualquer outro dia. O sol brilhava no céu, havia apenas uma brisa ligeira e na escola St. Beyler a maioria dos alunos estava a aproveitar o intervalo, falando uns com os outros, rindo de alguma piada, alguns fumando quando sabiam que não o deviam estar a fazer, alguns namoravam e Wyatt estava nesse momento na sala de aula, a ler um livro que lhe tinha interessado. Agora não conseguia parar de o ler, a ponto de não fazer outra coisa no intervalo.

Tudo isto seria normal, excepto pelo facto de Kai Hiwatari ter entrado de rompante na sala de aula, quando o intervalo estava quase a terminar, puxar com força uma cadeira e se sentar no lugar onde costumava ficar na aula que começaria daí a uns minutos. Kai nunca deixava de aproveitar o intervalo até ao fim. Wyatt levantou os olhos do seu livro e olhou para o amigo. Pela expressão de Kai, uma expressão bastante séria, além de Kai ter os punhos cerrados, Wyatt percebeu que algo de grave se passara. Suspirando, marcou a página do livro que estava a ler, para continuar a ler mais tarde e virou a sua atenção totalmente para o amigo, que estava sentado na mesa ao seu lado.

"Então Kai, o que se passou? Pareces zangado e nem aproveitaste o intervalo até ao fim." disse Wyatt. "Kai?"

"Não é nada. Não quero falar."

"Se não fosse nada, não estavas assim, Kai." disse Wyatt. "Vá, fala comigo. Sabes que podes confiar em mim. Eu sou o teu melhor amigo."

"Eu já disse que não quero falar, bolas!" gritou Kai, encarando Wyatt, com os olhos a faiscar.

Wyatt não disse nada por uns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Muito bem, faz como quiseres. Desculpa lá por me preocupar contigo. Se calhar devia ser insensível e estar-me a borrifar quando vejo que os meus amigos estão aborrecidos." disse Wyatt, num tom azedo.

Kai acabou por suspirar e acalmou-se um pouco.

"Desculpa. Não queria gritar contigo e não tens culpa nenhuma." disse Kai. "Sim, passou-se uma coisa que me aborreceu, mas não quero falar disso agora, ok?"

"Se é isso que queres, eu respeito, Kai. Mas se quiseres desabafar comigo mais tarde, eu estou aqui para te ouvir." disse Wyatt.

Kai acenou afirmativamente. Wyatt voltou a pegar no seu livro, enquanto Kai ficava pensativo, tentando acalmar-se. Pouco depois, o toque da campainha anunciava o início de mais uma aula. Kai não se conseguiu concentrar e respondeu incorrectamente a duas perguntas que o professor lhe fez. A aula terminou e na aula seguinte Kai continuou a não se conseguir concentrar. Depois dessa aula terminar, os alunos da turma estavam livres por esse dia. Wyatt e Kai saíram juntos da sala de aula. Wyatt olhou para o amigo, mas não disse nada enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. Ao saírem do edifício principal da escola, Wyatt tomou uma decisão. Pegou no braço de Kai, fazendo com que o outro rapaz parasse de andar.

"O que foi, Wyatt?" perguntou Kai.

"Parece-me que temos mesmo que falar, Kai." disse Wyatt. "Vê como é que tu estás. Não estavas atento nas aulas e agora continuas com um ar ausente, um misto de desconforto e raiva contida. Eu já te conheço há algum tempo e sei como és. Precisas de falar, Kai. Vais ver que, o que quer que tenha acontecido, vais sentir-te melhor se falares com alguém."

"Ou seja, contigo." disse Kai.

"Sim, comigo, porque sou teu amigo e te quero ajudar." disse Wyatt.

"Eu já te tinha dito que não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu." disse Kai.

"Porque é que és tão casmurro?" perguntou Wyatt. "Não percebes que te quero ajudar? Ok, se não queres falar, também não te posso obrigar, mas eu vou acabar por descobrir na mesma, podes ter a certeza absoluta."

Kai ficou calado durante uns segundos, tentando decidir se deveria falar com Wyatt ou não. Wyatt era o seu melhor amigo e Kai sabia que podia confiar nele, mas sentia-se constrangido para falar no que tinha acontecido. Por outro lado, mesmo constrangido, achava que realmente precisava de desabafar com alguém. Tinha de deitar cá para fora o que sentia e seria mais fácil se fosse com Wyatt, que já o conhecia melhor. Além de que, possivelmente, Wyatt ficaria a saber o que se passara em breve…

"Pronto, Wyatt, está bem, eu conto-te o que se passou. Mas não aqui." disse Kai.

"Tudo bem. Vamos até minha casa. Eu preparo um lanche para nós e contas-me tudo."

Kai acenou afirmativamente. Em poucos minutos, tinham chegado a casa de Wyatt, uma casa pequena, pintada de branco. Wyatt preparou umas sandes e sumos e ele e Kai sentaram-se no quarto de Wyatt, a comer. Pouco depois de darem as primeiras dentadas, Wyatt estava a pedir a Kai para começar a contar o que se passara. Kai suspirou.

"Pronto, eu vou contar-te, mas não é para gozares comigo, percebeste?" perguntou Kai. "Esta situação é… embaraçosa e não quero arrepender-me de te estar a contar tudo."

"Eu prometo que vou ouvir o que tiveres a contar e não vou gozar contigo. Afinal, sou teu amigo, Kai. Tem um pouco de confiança em mim." disse Wyatt. "Vá, agora conta lá o que se passou. Estou bastante curioso."

"Ok, então o que se passou foi o seguinte… sabes aquele rapaz da outra turma, a turma de artes, o Ray Kon?" perguntou Kai. Wyatt acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Pois bem, ele veio ter comigo no intervalo e pediu-me para conversarmos os dois. Eu aceitei e fomos falar para uma sala de aulas vazia."

"Certo. Até aqui não estou a ver o que é que te possa ter deixado tão irritado. Provavelmente foi algo que o Ray te disse, apesar de também não conhecer o Ray tão bem como tu, mas ele parece-me uma óptima pessoa. É calmo e bem-disposto e tudo." disse Wyatt. "E tu e ele são chegados e tudo. Encontram-se e saem muitas vezes juntos."

"Saíamos, mas isso vai deixar de acontecer." disse Kai. "Eu pensava que ele era uma coisa e afinal… afinal é completamente diferente. Enganou-me bem."

"Ok, Kai, não estou a perceber." disse Wyatt. "Já disseste que ele pediu para conversar contigo e foram para uma sala de aulas vazia. E?"

"E o Ray declarou-se a mim! Disse que estava apaixonado por mim, que gostava da minha companhia e blá blá blá. Disse imensas coisas e eu ali, a ouvi-lo, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca pensei que o Ray fosse gay, mas é e depois daquilo tudo, de ter falado dos seus sentimentos e tudo o mais, aproximou-se de mim e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, beijou-me!"

Kai calou-se por uns segundos, respirando fundo. Wyatt olhou para o amigo e pestanejou algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Depois, Kai continuou a falar.

"Eu afastei-o logo a seguir. Quer dizer, ele pode gostar de mim, problema dele, mas beijar-me à força é que não. Mas o que realmente me irritou não foi o facto de ele se ter declarado a mim ou mesmo de me ter beijado. Eu disse que não queria nada com ele e o Ray disse-me que eu lhe tinha dado sinais de que estava interessado. Eu? Interessado nele? O Ray está completamente maluco." disse Kai, zangado.

Wyatt acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, para que Kai continuasse.

"E então, continuou a dizer que eu lhe tinha dado sinais de que estava interessado nele, de que eu era claramente gay e que podíamos tentar namorar e ser felizes. Eu disse-lhe logo que não sou gay coisa nenhuma! Mas o Ray insistiu. Eu fiquei furioso e dei-lhe um murro." disse Kai. "E depois disse-lhe para não se voltar a aproximar de mim e fui-me embora daquela sala. Voltei para a nossa sala de aula, onde tu estavas a ler o teu livro e me viste. É isto."

"Agora já percebo." disse Wyatt, abanando a cabeça lentamente. "Sim, agora já faz sentido a tua mudança de humor. Mas antes de mais, Kai, não devias ter dado um murro ao Ray. A violência não resolve nada."

"Ele não parava de dizer que eu era gay e lhe tinha dado sinais do meu interesse e eu passei-me da cabeça!" exclamou Kai.

"Se não te agradava o que ele estava a dizer, tinhas logo virado costas e vindo embora." disse Wyatt, com alguma censura na voz. "Mas agora também não vale a pena eu continuar a dizer-te isto, porque foi algo que já fizeste. Ora bem, então o Ray gosta de ti. Quer dizer, não é algo que me surpreenda verdadeiramente. Uma ou outra vez, já tinha pensado nisso."

"O quê? Mas… e não me disseste nada? Viste que ele estava interessado em mim e não me disseste nada?" perguntou Kai, olhando aborrecido para o amigo.

"Passou-me pela cabeça uma ou outra vez, Kai. Não era uma certeza e sim apenas uma suspeita. Tu sabes que não tens assim uma personalidade muito fácil e olha que isto sou eu, o teu melhor amigo, que te digo. Mas o Ray estava sempre sorridente quando estava contigo, elogiava-te, ria-se até das tuas piadas, que não costumam ter piada nenhuma, enfim, como eu disse, suspeitei que até podia estar interessado em ti, mas não passou disso. Afinal, estava mesmo interessado."

"Estava e beijou-me e aborreceu-me e eu agora não quero mais voltar a estar perto dele." disse Kai. "Nunca mais."

"Não sejas tão radical, Kai." disse Wyatt. "Mas diz-me, que sinais é que ele disse que tu davas quando estavas com ele."

Kai ficou um pouco mais embaraçado do que anteriormente.

"Ele disse-me que eu estava sempre a arranjar maneira de ficarmos sozinhos, o que não é verdade. Era apenas coincidência que tivéssemos feito alguns programas a dois. Sabes que não tenho assim muitos amigos e o Ray gostava dos filmes de acção e sangue, que tu próprio não gostas Wyatt, portanto às vezes eu e ele íamos a minha casa vermos os filmes e ele percebe imenso de ciência e biologia e portanto eu pedia-lhe ajuda para estudar… e ele atirou-me isso à cara, dizendo que eram apenas desculpas para passarmos o tempo juntos, porque eu estava interessado nele." disse Kai. "Já viste isto? Que descaramento!"

"Oh, Kai, tem calma. Diz-me uma coisa. Tu não estás mesmo interessado no Ray? Mesmo nada?"

Kai pestanejou algumas vezes e encarou o imenso. Bufou, furioso.

"Claro que não! Que raio de pergunta, Wyatt. Isso é um disparate." disse Kai. "Eu não estou interessado no Ray. Não sou gay!"

Wyatt respirou fundo, debatendo-se sobre dizer algo ou não. Kai era seu amigo há já algum tempo e falavam de quase tudo. Porém, namoros não eram um tema muito abordado, principalmente por Kai. Tomando coragem, Wyatt falou.

"Kai, da mesma maneira que eu tinha as minhas suspeitas que o Ray podia gostar de ti… vou ter de ser sincero contigo de dizer-te que também pensei que tu gostasses dele." disse Wyatt.

"O quê? Não posso acreditar que pensaste isso, Wyatt!"

"Mas pensei, Kai. Tu também estás sempre muito mais animado perto do Ray. Até lhe contas piadas, o que comigo e com quase toda a gente, não acontece. Ele deixa-te alegre. Tu falavas imensas vezes de que ias com o Ray ali ou iam fazer isto ou ver aquilo." disse Wyatt. "Eu pensei realmente que havia algo entre vocês e que tu ainda não estavas preparado para me contar."

Kai abanou a cabeça.

"Eu nunca pensei no Ray dessa maneira, nunca estive interessado nele. Mas afinal, parece que tu e ele achavam que sim."

"Kai, tu não namoras e que eu me lembre, nunca namoraste, pelo que me disseste. Não tens mostrado nenhum interesse em ninguém, seja em raparigas ou rapazes e quando começaste a ver mais vezes o Ray, achei que era natural que afinal gostassem um do outro." disse Wyatt.

"Mas eu não sou gay! Não posso ser!" exclamou Kai.

"Espera lá, Kai. Tu estás a dizer que não és gay, porque não estás, nem nunca estiveste e tens a certeza de que nunca estarás interessado num homem ou porque te queres convencer a ti mesmo do que estás a dizer e mascarar o que realmente és? Eu sou teu amigo. Conta-me a verdade."

Kai abriu a boca para responder, mas acabou por a fechar sem dizer nada. Wyatt abanou a cabeça.

"Acho que tens de pensar bem nisto, Kai." disse Wyatt. "Pensa no que realmente sentes."

"Mas eu não posso ser gay. Eu… eu nunca me interessei por ninguém." disse Kai. "Mas não posso ser. Seria muito mau."

"Porquê?"

"Porquê? Não é óbvio? Há todo o tipo de descriminações por causa da sexualidade, Wyatt. Sabes isso muito bem."

"Kai, não tens de ter medo de quem és e o que és. Não podes deixar que esses preconceitos te impeçam de ser feliz, se realmente fores gay." disse Wyatt. "Mas tu estás confuso. Não esperavas que o Ray se declarasse a ti e acho que tens de reflectir bastante no que sentes, no que gostas e não gostas e tudo o mais. Já agora, o que é que tu sentiste quando o Ray te beijou?"

"Eu? Não sei. Foi tudo muito repentino. Agora que penso nisso, ninguém me tinha beijado antes. O Ray roubou-me o meu primeiro beijo!" exclamou Kai, voltando a estar irritado. "Isto não é justo."

Wyatt sorriu.

"Se gostares dele, pode não ser assim tão mau." disse Wyatt. "Mas talvez te devas realmente afastar dele como dizes. E pensa, pensa bem. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar no que puder."

**Descobertas sobre si Próprio**

Passou um mês desde o incidente entre Kai e Ray. Ray tinha voltado a tentar aproximar-se de Kai, mas Kai tinha-o afastado, dizendo-lhe que precisava de pensar e que para já não queria estar próximo dele. Ray acabara por aceitar aquela decisão de Kai e tinha-se afastado. Naquele dia em específico, Kai e Wyatt estavam a almoçar no refeitório da escola. Estavam numa mesa ao fundo do refeitório e eram os únicos alunos sentados nessa mesma mesa. Kai suspirou.

"Ok, já não aguento mais, Wyatt." disse Kai. "Tenho de desabafar."

"Ah, vamos finalmente ter aquela conversa sobre o que queres e o que sentes?" perguntou Wyatt. "Já não era sem tempo. Tenho andado a perguntar-te quase todos os dias se não queres falar, se não queres abrir-te comigo para eu te ajudar, mas tu dizes sempre que não."

"Mas agora cheguei ao meu limite. Tenho de falar com alguém, senão rebento e depois não ia ser nada bonito, os meus miolos por aqui espalhados por todo o lado." disse Kai.

Wyatt abanou a cabeça.

"Kai, não tens mesmo jeito para as piadas. Nenhum. E como eu não sou o Ray, não me vou rir." disse Wyatt. Com a menção do nome de Ray, a expressão de Kai ensombrou-se um pouco. "Pronto, Kai, deita tudo cá para fora. Fala do que tiveres de falar. Eu estou aqui para te ouvir."

Kai voltou a suspirar, picando distraidamente uma batata com o garfo.

"Tenho andado a pensar muito, mas mesmo muito em tudo. Em mim, no Ray, nos rapazes, nas raparigas, no mundo, no que gosto, no que não gosto… tudo. E sabes, continuo confuso com o que sinto." disse Kai. "Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. Nem sei como é. Claro que eu podia estar apaixonado e não saber, mas não me parece que sinta isso pelo Ray… mas sinto muito a falta dele. Mesmo muito."

"É natural. Vocês eram bastante chegados. De um momento para o outro cortaste relações com ele e é normal que sintas a falta dele." disse Wyatt. "Mas neste mês, não conseguiste chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Sobre o Ray ou sobre ti? Ou ambos?"

"Eu… isto é difícil. Admitir isto em voz alta, é o mesmo que estar a ceder a algo que não quero…"

"Kai…"

"Eu comecei a olhar mais para as outras pessoas. Rapazes, raparigas, queria saber se estaria atraído por uns ou por outros. Na verdade, apesar de achar as raparigas interessantes, acho que… bolas…"

"Sentes uma atracção maior pelos rapazes, é isso?" perguntou Wyatt, terminando a frase. Kai acenou afirmativamente. "Pronto, pelo menos já sabes algo sobre ti."

"Não, não sei. Será que só estou mesmo atraído por rapazes? Ou por raparigas também? Será que é só uma dúvida passageira, esta atracão por rapazes? Ou gosto mesmo de rapazes e raparigas?"

"Isso faria de ti ou gay ou bissexual." disse Wyatt.

"Não sei qual é pior. Porque é que isto tinha de me acontecer a mim? Porque é que não posso estar atraído por raparigas, como a maioria dos rapazes?" perguntou Kai, largando o seu garfo e cruzando os braços. "Não é justo. Talvez… talvez eu deva tentar ser diferente."

"Kai, há muitos gays que tentam viver uma vida diferente, porque é mais fácil ser heterossexual que homossexual. Se queres enterrar a cabeça na areia e esconderes o que és e do que realmente gostas, o problema é teu, mas eu não faria isso." disse Wyatt. "É difícil admitires a tua orientação sexual e há consequências, mas se tu encontrares alguém que te faça realmente feliz, não valerá a pena?"

Kai ficou calado durante uns segundos e depois respondeu.

"Acho que tens razão, Wyatt."

"Ok, agora que já admitiste o que sentes em relação aos outros, a tua atracção por pessoas do mesmo sexo, apesar de ainda haver aí uma pequena confusão sobre se serás ou não bissexual, acho que devias falar com o Ray." disse Wyatt. "Primeiro, tens de lhe pedir desculpas pelo murro que lhe deste e depois tenta falar com ele. Eu não sou tu, portanto não posso decidir, mas tu sentes a falta do Ray, estás feliz junto dele, portanto talvez não fosse descabido se tentassem ter alguma coisa um com o outro. O Ray gosta de ti."

"Ou gostava. Se calhar agora já não quer saber de mim. Afinal, eu dei-lhe um murro, disse-lhe para não se aproximar mais de mim…"

"Ninguém esquece um amor de um dia para o outro. Ele ainda gosta de ti, de certeza." disse Wyatt. "Portanto, vai falar com ele. Tenho a certeza que ele também te pode ajudar a redescobrires-te a ti próprio. Se tentares ter algo com o Ray, saberás se sentes realmente algo por ele ou não."

**Descobertas sobre si Próprio**

Ray Kon saiu da sala de aula, juntamente com os seus colegas de turma. Ia ligeiramente distraído, pensando no que faria agora que as aulas do dia tinham terminado. Não se sentia entusiasmado para fazer nada. Não desde que confessara o seu amor a Kai e ele o afastara. Ray sentia-se infeliz por isso. Além de se ter declarado e não ter sido correspondido, ainda por cima acabara por afastar a pessoa que amava.

"_Devia ter ficado calado. Não me devia ter declarado a ele. Mas pensei que o Kai também gostava de mim e afinal enganei-me. Agora acabei por o perder, até como amigo." pensou Ray, desanimado. "Sim, devia ter ficado mesmo calado e continuado a ser apenas amigo dele, sem nunca lhe contar como realmente me sentia."_

Ray e os colegas começaram a andar pelo corredor, em direcção à saída do edifício. Ray continuava pensativo e parou de andar apenas quando uma mão lhe tocou no ombro. Ray levantou os olhos, que estavam baixos na maioria do caminho e viu Kai. O seu coração deu um salto repentino. Por vezes via Kai nos corredores, mas agora nunca se aproximavam um do outro.

"Olá Ray. Será que tens tempo para falar comigo?" perguntou Kai.

"Claro que sim." respondeu Ray, rapidamente.

Kai levou Ray até uma sala de aulas vazia. Quando Kai fechou a porta da sala, tanto ele como Ray tiveram uma sensação de dejá-vu. Também tinham estado juntos e sozinhos numa sala de aula daquela vez em que tudo acontecera. Kai encarou Ray. Estava bastante nervoso, mas tinha de falar com ele agora, antes que perdesse a coragem.

"Ray, antes de mais tenho que te pedir desculpas pelo murro que te dei… bom, quando te declaraste a mim. Insististe que eu te estava a dar sinais de que estava interessado em ti, eu zanguei-me e aconteceu." disse Kai. "Peço desculpa."

"Isso já passou, Kai. Eu não devia ter insistido contigo…"

"Sim, nisso tenho de concordar. Ray, eu tenho pensado muito neste último mês. Se achas que te dei algum sinal de interesse em ti daquela maneira, foi involuntariamente." disse Kai. "E senti muito a tua falta no último mês. Muito mesmo."

"Também eu, Kai." disse Ray. "Olha, vamos esquecer o que se passou, por favor? Mesmo que não gostes de mim, a tua amizade é muito importante para mim. Podemos ao menos ser amigos, Kai?"

"Podemos, mas… há mais uma coisa que preciso de dizer, Ray. Eu tenho pensado muito e já não tenho a certeza do que realmente sou." disse Kai. "Quando te declaraste a mim, eu disse terminantemente que não era gay e não estava interessado em rapazes… mas… já não estou seguro da minha sexualidade."

Ray ficou calado durante alguns segundos, processando a informação.

"Então, não sabes se realmente gostas de rapazes ou não, é isso?"

"Sim, não sei. Estou muito confuso. Mesmo muito." disse Kai. "Como é que tu… como é que tu soubeste que gostavas de rapazes?"

Ray puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, encarando Kai, que continuou de pé.

"Não te posso dizer com precisão quando soube. Soube apenas. Quando notei que começava a olhar mais para rapazes do que raparigas, fiquei a saber. Mas a certeza não surgiu de um momento para o outro." disse Ray. "Por exemplo, quando passa um anúncio na televisão sobre alguma coisa a ver com a praia, eu mal reparava nas raparigas em biquíni. Interessava-me mais os rapazes em troco nu. Isto é apenas um exemplo."

"Estou a ver… então não há uma maneira de eu saber com toda a certeza do que gosto realmente." disse Kai.

"Vais perceber aos poucos, com as pequenas coisas." disse Ray. "Por exemplo, da próxima vez que tiveres aula de educação física e estiveres nos balneários com os outros rapazes, com certeza que vais perceber se ficas ou olhar para eles ou não."

"Isso parece algo que uma pessoa tarada faria…"

"Toda a gente olha para os outros, Kai. Quantos rapazes não vão na rua e olham para uma rapariga bonita a passar? E quantas raparigas não fazem o mesmo aos rapazes? Também não vais estar a fazer nada que os outros não façam." disse Ray.

"Eu não quero ser gay." disse Kai, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se também. Continuou a olhar para Ray. "Não quero mesmo."

"Porquê?"

"Por tudo. Tu sabes muito bem as dificuldades que existem."

"Sei, mas não posso fingir ser quem não sou. É bastante pior."

"Mas eu não quero andar por aí com tiques e todo colorido e passar uma vergonha enorme…"

"Desculpa? Não estou a compreender, Kai." disse Ray.

"Ora, toda a gente sabe que os gays têm imensos tiques e se gostam de vestir com cores berrantes e se pintam e tudo… eu não gosto de nada disso!"

"Kai, vamos lá ver uma coisa." disse Ray. "Se eu não te tivesse dito que gostava de ti e era gay, tu saberias qual era a minha orientação sexual?"

"No teu caso não…"

"Exacto. O que tu estás a dizer pode afectar um grupo de pessoas, mas a sexualidade não tem de fazer de ti o que os outros são. Eu também não gosto de maquilhagem, nem de usar roupas berrantes para chamar a atenção, nem acho que tenha nenhuns tiques. Há gays que são assim, mas eu não sou. Tal como há heterossexuais de todos os tipos e com vários gostos." disse Ray.

Kai pareceu um pouco mais aliviado.

"Ray, eu queria voltar a ser teu amigo, passar tempo contigo e… quero descobrir-me a mim mesmo, o que sinto e talvez, apenas talvez, realmente possa haver algo entre nós."

O coração de Ray voltou a acelerar. Agora, Kai já punha a possibilidade de eles se poderem entender. Kai estava confuso com a sua sexualidade e, se fosse realmente gay, Ray teria uma hipótese. Ray acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu também quero estar perto de ti, Kai. Somos amigos e, se algo puder realmente acontecer no futuro, ficarei feliz. Se não for o caso, pelo menos tenho a tua amizade novamente."

**Descobertas sobre si Próprio**

Passaram-se dois dias. Kai e Ray encontraram-se na biblioteca da escola nessa tarde, para falarem. Sentaram-se numa mesa. Kai parecia um pouco embaraçado.

"Tive aula de educação física hoje." explicou ele. "E… hum… reparei nos outros rapazes…"

"E então?" perguntou Ray. "Sentiste alguma coisa?"

"Senti." disse Kai, corando. "Nem consegui tomar banho com eles, nem nada. É que… bom…"

"Suponho que és capaz de ter tido uma erecção." disse Ray.

Kai corou violentamente e Ray riu-se.

"É normal, Kai. Pelo menos agora sabes que realmente estás atraído por rapazes."

"Sabes, até há pouco não me tinha apercebido que eu realmente reparava nos meus colegas. Quer dizer, tomamos banho todos juntos depois da aula de educação física e eu reparava neles… mas não pensei que fosse nada de especial, uma curiosidade normal pelo corpo de outra pessoa. Não tinha mais intenção nenhuma, mas parece que afinal a minha orientação sexual já cá estava e eu não fazia ideia." disse Kai.

"Agora falta fazer outro teste. Seria bom se pudesses entrar no balneário das raparigas e vê-las nuas também, mas como isso é muito improvável de acontecer, podemos recorrer à tecnologia."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Vem comigo."

Ray e Kai levantaram-se e foram até à área onde existiam computadores. Sentaram-se no canto mais afastado, onde não havia ninguém. Ray acedeu à internet e pesquisou sobre mulheres nuas. Kai arregalou os olhos.

"Ray, tu não…"

"Não reclames, Kai. Ah, cá está. Imensas imagens. Agora olha para elas e diz-me o que sentes." disse Ray.

Kai corou imenso, não exactamente pelas imagens em si, pois já vira mulheres nuas, mas sim por estar ali, com Ray, na biblioteca da escola, onde qualquer pessoa podia apanhá-los, a verem imagens eróticas de mulheres, na expectativa de conseguirem definir a orientação sexual de Kai. Para Kai, era algo extremamente embaraçoso.

"Então Kai?" perguntou Ray.

"Eu… bom, não é que seja repulsivo o corpo feminino, nem tenho problema nenhum em ver as imagens… mas não sinto a mesma coisa que quando reparei nos meus colegas no balneário." disse Kai.

"Ok, então vamos tentar outra coisa."

Ray fez uma nova pesquisa, desta vez sobre imagens sexuais. Kai corou ainda mais e olhou à volta, esperando ver alguém a aparecer e a acusá-los por serem uns pervertidos e estarem ali a ver aquele tipo de imagens. Ray mostrou a Kai várias imagens de homens e mulheres a terem relações.

"Então, diz-me Kai, neste tipo de imagens, o que é que te chama mais a atenção? A mulher? O homem? Ou os dois da mesma maneira?" perguntou Ray.

"Quer dizer, nestas imagens aqui, tenho de dizer que as mulheres chamam a atenção pelas posições. Credo, nem sabia que era possível fazer aquilo! Mas tirando isso… bolas… afinal sou mesmo…"

Ray fechou o browser da internet e olhou para Kai.

"Chegaste à conclusão, Kai?" perguntou Ray.

"Acho que sim." respondeu Kai, parecendo cansado. "Afinal eu sou mesmo gay…"

"Bom, isto foram só imagens. Na realidade pode não ser bem assim."

Kai olhou para o amigo e abanou a cabeça. Não havia dúvida que estava muito mais atraído por rapazes do que por raparigas. Mas só por aquelas imagens e por ver outras pessoas não era uma conclusão completa. Kai respirou fundo, tomando uma decisão. Levantou-se, olhou à sua volta e viu que não muito longe deles se encontrava sentado um grupo de raparigas, a estudar. Kai caminhou rapidamente até elas. Ray viu-o afastar-se e ergueu o sobrolho, sem perceber.

"Olá a todas." disse Kai, chegando perto das raparigas. "Isto é capaz de parecer estranho, mas precisava de beijar uma de vocês. Alguma voluntária?"

"Tens algum problema na boca ou assim?" perguntou uma rapariga loira.

"Não, nenhum."

"Ok, então força. Não me importo de ser beijada por um rapaz tão giro como tu."

Ray observou de longe enquanto Kai se baixava sobre a rapariga e a beijava. A rapariga correspondeu rapidamente ao beijo e quando se separaram, estavam ambos sem fôlego. As restantes raparigas olhavam tanto para Kai como para a outra rapariga, pensando que deviam ser os dois um pouco doidos.

"Obrigado." disse Kai.

A rapariga que beijara sorriu-lhe, enquanto ele se afastava. Kai fez sinal a Ray e ambos saíram rapidamente da biblioteca. Ray olhou para o amigo.

"O que é que te deu, Kai?" perguntou ele.

"Tinha de ter a certeza sobre o que realmente sinto." disse Kai. "E beijar uma rapariga faz-me ter algumas conclusões."

"Que são exactamente quais?"

"Ray, esta sala está vazia. Vamos conversar aqui."

Kai e Ray entraram numa sala de aulas. Kai fechou a porta e depois encarou Ray. Antes que Ray pudesse reagir, Kai aproximou-se mais e beijou-o. Ray foi surpreendido. Da primeira vez que ele e Kai se tinham beijado, Kai tinha-o afastado, mas agora era ele que o estava a beijar. Sem pensar mais, Ray correspondeu ao beijo. Quando se afastaram, estavam ambos a tentar recuperar o fôlego.

"E o que foi isto, Kai? Agora beijas toda a gente?" perguntou Ray.

"Não te queixes, porque tu bem querias que eu te tivesse beijado há mais tempo." disse Kai. Ray não contrapôs, pois era verdade. "Beijei uma rapariga e agora um rapaz. Digamos que estive a fazer experiências. Conclusão final, as raparigas estão mesmo de parte como interesse amoroso e físico."

Os dois rapazes ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante uns segundos, até que Kai encolheu os ombros.

"Agora não sei o que fazer. Sou gay. E agora?" perguntou ele.

"Agora parece-me que vais continuar a viver a tua vida como normalmente. Não estavas à espera, com certeza, que a tua vida mudasse assim radicalmente só por chegares à conclusão que és gay e já conseguires admitir isso." disse Ray.

"Quer dizer, eu não sabia exactamente o que esperar, para dizer a verdade." disse Kai, um pouco baralhado.

Ray acabou por se rir da expressão de Kai.

"Tu és engraçado, Kai." disse Ray.

"E tu tens um óptimo sorriso."

Ray ficou mais sério.

"Quer dizer, desculpa, saiu-me." disse Kai.

"Não me ofendeste, mas lembraste-me que agora que sabes o que queres em relação aos rapazes, eu estou de volta na corrida pelo teu coração, Kai." disse Ray. "E vou fazer de tudo para te conquistar."

"Eu nunca me apaixonei, Ray. Não sei sequer se é possível."

"Oh, podes ter a certeza que sim." disse Ray. "Vais ver."

"Ok, então surpreende-me e pode ser que realmente me apaixone por ti."

Mal Kai acabou de dizer estas palavras, Ray aproximou-se mais e beijou-o. Kai não esperava aquele beijo, não naquele momento. Mas tinha dito a Ray para o surpreender, portanto era o que Ray estava a fazer. Kai beijou-o de volta e passado uns segundos, afastaram-se. Ray sorriu.

"Vamos embora, Kai?" perguntou Ray. "Já terminaram as nossas aulas. Queres ir estudar para minha casa?"

"Hum, acho que para já é melhor não." disse Kai. "Disse-te para me surpreenderes, mas temo que estando os dois sozinhos na tua casa, possa acontecer algo… precipitado demais, Ray."

"Compreendo. Muito bem, então vamos embora, vamos a pé até aquele cruzamento onde cada um vai para sua casa e amanhã vemo-nos novamente." disse Ray.

Kai acenou afirmativamente e os dois saíram da sala de aula.

"A propósito, Kai. Quando eu te conquistar…"

"Estás muito confiante de que vais conseguir."

"Estou sim, Kai. Estava eu a dizer que quando eu te conquistar, vamos ter de ter umas aulas de beijos. Vê-se que não tens muita prática, portanto vamos ter de aperfeiçoar essa arte."

Kai corou um pouco, enquanto Ray lhe sorria, com uma nova esperança no coração. Não deixaria Kai escapar. Gostava demasiado dele para perder esta oportunidade de o conquistar. Não falharia.

**Descobertas sobre si Próprio**

Duas semanas depois, Kai e Wyatt estavam na sua sala de aula, a conversar. Kai parecia animado e Wyatt estava disposto a ouvir o que o amigo tinha para dizer. O nome de Ray já fora mencionado várias vezes naquela conversa.

"E então fomos andar na montanha russa e foi genial. Fomos também à casa assombrada e haviam algumas coisas mesmo assustadoras, mas claro que eu não ia demonstrar, nem por um segundo, que tive algum medo. Já o Ray, quando de repente saltou um esqueleto do tecto, deu um salto e agarrou-se a mim." disse Kai, sorrindo.

"Ai, ai, o amor." disse Wyatt, sorrindo também. "Já reparaste que tens falado do Ray em tudo? Em como ele te tem ajudado a estudar, em como ele conta boas piadas, em como ele até te fez um bolo que estava delicioso, enfim, a verdade é que tu passas o tempo todo com o Ray e quando não estás com ele, passas o tempo a falar dele. Não que eu tenha um problema com isso. O Ray é boa pessoa e vejo que estão felizes, se bem que eu, como teu amigo, tenho sido um bocado negligenciado."

"Wyatt… quer dizer… tenho tido menos tempo para estar contigo…"

"Não faz mal. A sério que não. Compreendo que agora tenhas outros interesses." disse Wyatt, continuando a sorrir. "Só quero que estejas bem. Agora diz-me, tu estás apaixonado por ele?"

Kai suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira, olhando para o amigo.

"Não sei. Eu nunca me apaixonei, portanto não sei como é que uma pessoa se sente quando está apaixonado." disse Kai.

"As pessoas sentem coisas diferentes, mas consigo colocar-te algumas perguntas fáceis de responder, para avaliarmos o que sentes. Conseguirias estar mais de uma semana sem ver e falar com o Ray?"

"Conseguir, sim, claro que conseguia, mas não que o quisesse fazer. Iria sentir imenso a falta dele, de falar com ele e…

"Ok, já percebi. E agora outra pergunta. Costumas sonhar com o Ray?"

"Por vezes, sim."

"Como é que te sentirias se visses o Ray a beijar outra pessoa?"

"Acho… acho que ficaria incomodado, porque ele diz que gosta de mim e se estivesse a beijar outra pessoa isso não seria verdade…"

"Hum e se o Ray estivesse em perigo de vida e só tu o pudesses ajudar, mas isso significasse que tu ficasses ferido e demorasses meses a recuperar?"

"Se isso salvasse a vida do Ray, faria tudo."

Wyatt recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu a Kai.

"Kai, tu estás mais que apaixonado pelo Ray, se até enfrentarias ferimentos para o salvar se fosse necessário."

"Mas como é que isto aconteceu? Quer dizer, eu não estava apaixonado por ele e agora já estou? Era suposto funcionar assim tão depressa? Não dizem que esse tipo de sentimentos demora a aparecer?" perguntou Kai, confuso.

"Sim, por vezes. Mas também há o chamado amor à primeira vista. Kai, o que eu acho é que tu, no fundo, já gostavas do Ray, mesmo antes de teres a certeza da tua sexualidade. Já passavas tempo com ele, sentiste muito a sua falta quando deixaram de estar juntos… acho que já nessa altura havia um sentimento profundo, mas estava ainda por descobrir." disse Wyatt. "Sabes o que é que eu te aconselho? Agarra a felicidade, Kai. Não é todos os dias que tu gostas de alguém que também gosta de ti, se dão bem e se fazem felizes um ao outro. É um privilégio. Aproveita. Se eu fosse a ti, pedia o Ray em namoro. Já."

**Descobertas sobre si Próprio**

No final das aulas desse dia, Kai foi ter com Ray à sua sala de aula e depois foram lanchar num café que havia perto da escola. Kai manteve-se calado na maioria do tempo, enquanto Ray falava sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa. Kai reunia coragem para fazer o que Wyatt lhe aconselhava e, no fundo do coração, Kai sabia que era o que ele próprio queria.

Ao saírem do café, Kai sugeriu que eles fossem dar uma volta pelo parque e Ray aceitou. Caminharam durante algum tempo, vendo algumas pessoas a dar milho aos pombos, algumas crianças num pequeno parque infantil que havia no meio do parque e depois foram dar uma volta pela beira do lago.

"Hum, Ray, eu precisava de te perguntar uma coisa." disse Kai.

"O que é, Kai?" perguntou Ray.

Kai parou de andar e Ray fez o mesmo. Kai olhou à sua volta e viu que não havia ninguém a passar por ali naquele momento. Respirou fundo.

"Tenho estado a pensar e… eu não sou nada bom nisto… quer dizer, nunca pedi isto a ninguém… bom, acontece que eu adoro passar o tempo contigo, tu deixas-me sempre alegre e… bolas, não sei como me expressar." disse Kai.

"Eu facilito as coisas." disse Ray, tocando no ombro de Kai e sorrindo-lhe. "Eu estou apaixonado por ti, Kai. Tu já sabias disso. Agora, sentes o mesmo por mim?"

"Eu acho que sim." disse Kai. "Eu não sei definir a situação de estar apaixonado, mas falei com o Wyatt e ele disse-me que eu estava apaixonado por ti, através de umas perguntas a que respondi. E se estar apaixonado é não conseguir imaginar a nossa vida sem a outra pessoa, então eu também estou apaixonado por ti, Ray."

"E querias o quê? Pedir-me em namoro, Kai?"

Kai corou um pouco e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Mas eu nunca pedi ninguém em namoro." disse Kai.

"Nem eu, Kai. Quer dizer, houve aquela vez em que eu falei nisso e tu te irritaste e me deste um murro." disse Ray, sorrindo. "Mas eu disse que ia facilitar as coisas, portanto, aceitas namorar comigo, Kai? Aceitas que tentemos ser felizes juntos, apesar das dificuldades que possamos ter?"

Kai acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Aceito." respondeu ele. "Eu até há pouco tempo não sabia que gostava de alguém e que alguém me podia fazer feliz, nem queria aceitar-me como era, mas tenho a certeza que contigo vou ser feliz, Ray. Mas isto não quer dizer que eu vá ser um bom namorado. Eu não percebo nada de namoros."

"Já somos dois." disse Ray. "Vamos aprender um com o outro."

"Óptimo. Agora já nos podemos beijar? É que há duas semanas que já não acontece."

"Eu não te queria forçar a beijar-me, portanto não me aproximei de ti e…"

Antes que Ray pudesse terminar a frase, já Kai o beijava. Os dois beijaram-se uma e outra vez, até quando já havia pessoas a passar ali perto. Algumas delas lançaram-lhe olhares de repreensão, mas Kai e Ray não quiseram saber.

"Se assumirmos que estamos a namorar, vai gerar complicações." disse Ray. "Consegues mesmo enfrentar tudo, para estarmos juntos?"

"Sim. Por ti, por nós e por mim. Tenho de lutar pelo que quero. Não sei se o que há entre nós vai durar muito tempo, Ray. Espero que sim, mas não sei o futuro. Na minha cabeça surgem dúvidas sobre o que nos pode acontecer. Será que te consigo fazer feliz? Será que o nosso namoro é para durar? Não sei a resposta, mas quero tentar. Porque agora sei o que sou e enfrento o mundo se for preciso."

"Muito poético, Kai. Eu também enfrento tudo para estar contigo. E agora, beija-me outra vez."

E Kai assim fez. Como Kai dissera, não sabia o que lhe reservava o futuro. Iria continuar a ter amigos, além de Wyatt, quando revelasse a sua orientação sexual? E como reagiriam os seus pais e familiares? Será que a relação entre ele e Ray duraria muito tempo? Pouco tempo? Kai não sabia nada. Nem sequer sabia exactamente como se deveria comportar num namoro, mas queria tentar. Queria fazer Ray feliz, como Ray o fazia a ele. Para já, era tudo o que importava. Quando tivesse de enfrentar o resto, assim faria, com Ray a seu lado.

**Fim**


End file.
